Inuyasha: The Dog God and The Human Bride
by AuthorETH
Summary: Inuyasha is the legendary dog god who protects the village that the young miko Kagome lives in, and when the Dog God sees this lovely maiden for the first time he then stops at nothing to have her for his bride and mate...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there everyone, for this story, I just want to make one thing clear; this will be a short story but good and cute all the same. Anyway enjoy!**

Inuyasha: The Dog and The Human Bride

By: AuthorETH

Kagome lived in a large village in the western lands of Japan, where there were many meadows full of wildflowers, trees alive with cherry blossoms, and cool running rivers.

Kagome had lost her parents when she was only three years old from sickness, but luckily the village Miko Kaede, took pity on the poor girl and raised her as her own, which was extremely helpful for Kagome since she had growing spiritual powers, which Kaede helped her control and use properly. On this particular day eighteen-year-old Kagome was just returning with Kaede after helping the old Miko with an exorcism in the next village over.

"Lady Kaede, and lady Kagome have returned!" a woman holding a small child in her arms shouted to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome home lady Kaede and to you as well lady Kagome" one of the village men greeted.

"Thank you, it's wonderful to be back" proclaimed Kaede with a smile.

"It certainly is" Kagome remarked as she gave the passing villagers a smile and a nod. As the miko and miko in training made their way to their hut in the village Keade stopped when she and Kagome they about to pass a hill with a small red shrine on top of it. Kagome stopped behind Kaede, who was looking at the shrine with a small ping of worry on her face, which the younger miko noticed. "Kaede, what's wrong do you sense something demonic coming from the dog god's shrine? I can't sense anything bad nearby'' Kagome replied.

The dog god was the legendary protector of the village Kagome and Keade lived in. the legend said he was the one who kept the village peaceful by making sure the harvest was good and pure and kept the threats of bandits and demon's away, and while Kaede and Kagome were there just as the last line of defence out of caution, they performed their duties of being miko's very well.

Kaede turned to Kagome and smiled. "Of course not child, I suppose I'm just worrying myself over nothing" the old miko replied.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure nothing's wrong Kaede? It's not like you to worry over nothing" stated the younger miko.

"Yes dear, I'm quite sure. Now, I have to look over the food offerings for the dog god, will you go and collect some more herbs for our medicines?" asked Kaede as they then continued to walk away from the hill.

"Alright, I will" said Kagome as she then started to head over to the river, where most of the herbs grew, but little did she know that Kaede had lied to her about feeling uneasy at the dog god's temple, but it was a feeling that she had within her heart, not within her miko powers and she was determined to keep it from Kagome…

Once Kaede had arrived at her hut, she noticed that there were three men waiting at the door with baskets full of wonderful food.

"Hello Kai, are these offerings for the dog god?" asked the old miko, greeting the man closest to the door, who gave a nod.

"Aye lady Kaede, do they seem good enough?" asked Kai.

Kaede looked in the baskets at the food and smiled. "Aye, they are perfect. Leave them inside and I shall take them to the shrine myself" stated the elderly miko.

Kai and the other men then looked at each other with concern. "Lady Kaede, forgive me for asking but why must we stay away from the dog gods shrine now, has something gone wrong?" asked one of the men with Kai.

Kaede shook her head. "Worry not, tis nothing I cannot handle, please leave the food inside and speck of this not to anyone, especially Kagome I do not wish to worry her" stated the old miko.

"Of course lady Kaede" the three men stated the same time as they left the food baskets inside the hut and left.

Kaede sighed after they left and looked back at the hill the dog gods shrine was on. "Ye cannot have what ye ask of me oh holy dog god, I do not care about your threats you will not have her" she said to herself as she picked up the food baskets and made her way to the dog god's shrine.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^))^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^()(^((^)(^((^)(^)(^((^)(^))^((^)(^)())(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

Meanwhile by the river outside of the village, Kagome was busy collecting herbs and humming to herself. She had brought along her quiver and bow just in case a demon happened to show up, but that never really happened, Kagome always felt like the river was her safe place, it was a place where she felt like she could really get away from life's troubles. Life with Kaede was great but at times Kagome wish she had time to be the other thing she was besides a miko; a woman.

It was true she had the powers of a miko (a powerful one at that) and she loved using her powers to aid those in need, but Kagome also wished she had time to be a normal girl. She wanted to have friends she could talk and laugh with, she wanted to help with the harvest and planting… she even wanted to marry one day, but Kaede had always put her foot down and said that Kagome didn't have time for any of those things and she 'especially' had no need to get married saying that she loved the younger miko as her own child and that was all she needed when it came to love.

However this didn't stop Kagome from dreaming of finding love. Everyday the young miko would dream of falling in love with a handsome man and together they would take on the world, raise their children, and be there for each other as their love lasted forever…. But Kagome knew this life she wanted would only be possible in dreams since Kaede was incharge of every single day of her life.

"Why does she still treat me like a child? I mean I have so many hopes for life, but Kaede always tells me that my destiny is to be a miko and nothing else, and I guess that's fine I love helping people but… what about me, is it wrong to do something for myself?" Kagome asked herself, but then she sighed. "No, I can't think like this it's selfish. Come on Kagome get it together!" the young miko said out loud scolding herself as she quickly gathered up her herb filled basket, got back up, and started to walk back to her village only to stop dead in her tracks at the horrifying sight before her; the village was being attacked by an army of monstrous demons! "Oh Kami! Kaede, the villagers!" Kagome exclaimed as she took out her bow from her quiver and was about to start running when suddenly a young man jumped in front of her, blocking her path. The young miko stopped dead in her tracks. "a demon aura? No this is the aura of a half demon" Kagome thought to herself.

The half demon then looked up, and Kagome gasped. This man- half demon was very handsome, he was tall, barefooted, he wore red pants, he had sharp claws, he had a six pack on his shirtless chest, he had fair tan skin, long thick white hair, white bangs, and his last features left Kagome speechless. He had two white dog ears on the top of his head, which she badly wanted to pet for some odd reason, and finally he had the most beautiful pair of big golden eyes that stared deeply into Kagome's light chocolate brown ones. For a moment the miko could do nothing but stare at the half demon before her, but the silence between the two broke when Kagome gasped upon hearing the terrified screams from her village.

"What's wrong with me this is no time to be staring at some strange half demon, everyone at home needs my help!" she thought to herself as she shook her head. "Please sir step aside I have to get-" Kagome started as she began to walk past the half demon only for him to grab her arm. Kagome gasped at the sudden action and tried to take her arm away from the half demon, but he had a firm grip on her, and to the young miko's surprise his grip had a gentleness to it and his claws weren't digging into her flesh. Kagome looked up at the half demon, feeling more than a bit frightened when their eyes met for a second time. The half demon seemed to notice Kagome's fear and let out a low growl similar to a pur, in an attempt to comfort her. "Wha-what do you want from me?" Kagome shuttered. The half demon said nothing as he stared into Kagome's eyes, and while he did so the young miko noticed that there was an expression in them that she had no idea on how to react to; love.

"Why is he looking at me that way?" Kagome thought to herself, but before she could even speak she felt the half demon's other hand go up to the back of her neck and press hard on one of her nerves. Kagome's vision suddenly went black, but before she could hit the ground the half demon caught her and took her in his arms bridal style.

"I have what I came for, now I shall leave with my prize" he stated as he then looked back at the village. "You thought you could keep me at bay old hag? HA! Never…" the half demon trailed off as he then ran away from the village, across the river and into the woods, leaving a folded up piece of parchment on the top of Kagome's spilt basket of herbs…

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^))^)(^)(^)(^)()^)(^))(^))(^)(^((^)(^()(^))^)(^)(^))^)(^)(

Meanwhile in the village, Kaede was hard at work slaying demons with her sacred arrows… but something seemed off about this attack; the demons were barely putting up any sort of fight and they weren't hurting or killing any of the villagers. Kaede's eyes then widened in realization...this was all a diversion!

"NO! The dog god has lost his head, Kagome is in danger!" the old woman exclaimed. Suddenly as if on cue, all of the demons started to turn and fly away, and that was enough for Kaede to rush to her horse and gallop to the river to find… Kagome's spilt basket of herbs with a folded up parchment on it.

Kaede got off of her horse and picked up the paper. "Hm? A letter to me…" Kaede thought to herself, she then gasped when she saw what the letter said;

_**Hey old hag,**_

_**I gave you three chances to give me what I wanted and you blew it. So I took matters into my own hands, Kagome belongs to me now and I've taken her to where you can't follow,**_

_**-The Dog God.**_

Kaede's old hand that held the note started to tremble as she fell to her knees. "Kagome… forgive me, I could not protect you…"

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))^))^)())(^)(^)(^)^)(^)(^)(^((^()^))^)(^(^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^)()^))^^))(^)((

Kagome woke up to the feeling of someone tracing her face with their fingers… and to a small stink on the side of her neck. The miko groaned as she struggled to open her eyes for a moment, but once they fluttered open Kagome found herself once again staring at the most beautiful pair of golden eyes she had ever seen. The young Miko bolted up, taking her head out of the half demon's lap.

"Whoa, whoa there Kagome, you really shouldn't get up like that, you could hurt yourself" said the half demon calmly. Kagome looked around to see that she was in some kind of cave like chamber, the bed she and the half demon were sitting on was very large with silk and fur sheets, the rock walls had a lit torch in each corner, there was even a large wardrobe of silk kimonos next to the bed.

"W-where am I, who are you, and why am I here?!" asked Kagome frantically looking around the room.

The half demon smiled at her. "I'm the next dog god, and this is my home, but from now on, it'll also be yours" he said, making Kagome's eyes widen.

"What, But how can you be a god? You're a half demon" the Miko prompted feeling more confused than ever now.

The dog god smirked as he tried to reach for Kagome's hand with his own, only for her to flinch away from his touch, making him sigh. "I know you're afraid of me, but you don't have to be my love" he said as he took the Miko's other hand and kissed the top of it softly.

Kagome blushed. "He's being so gentle with me… but why? He's a half demon, should he be ready to kill me? WAIT! Is it possible that what Kaede told me about all those with demon blood in them being evil was a lie?" Kagome thought to herself. "NO! It can't be she would never lie to me!"

"Is something on your mind Kagome?" asked the half demon.

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "Um, yes you still haven't answered my questions; how can you be a god if you're a half demon, and also what do you mean when you say that you're the 'next' dog god?' questioned the Miko meekly.

The dog god smiled. "Oh, right sorry it's a bit of a long story, but you deserve to know" he proclaimed. "It all started when my father, Toga and my half older brother Sesshomaru came around this area looking for a new place to call home and start a new life. My brother's mother had died and our father wanted a quiet life for his son, so when he found this place; a cave with many chambers, they settled here and made it their new home. One day there was a demon attack on the nearby village, my father was passing by when he saw a young, beautiful, human woman about to be killed by a large ogre and when my father saw this woman's frightened face, he knew he had to help, so without a second thought my father slayed the ogre and saved the young woman who then begged him to save her village and after he did so the people of the settlement thought he was a god and since he could take the form of a dog they called him 'The Dog God' my father then decided he would forever remain by the village and protect it. The villagers had no idea he was demon so they often gave him food sacrifices and other goods so he would continue to keep the village safe and not long after this all started, he fell in love and married the young woman who he saved from the ogre… my mother…" the dog god trailed off.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Your mother was human and you're father was a dog demon making you…" Kagome stopped trying not to offend the dog god.

"Yes… making me a half dog demon, it's okay, I know what I am, but anyway, my mother died at least five years ago and my father died a few weeks later out of grief. It was real tough, my older brother Sesshomaru then took our father's place as the next dog god and he was in that position for at least two years until he too feeling love with a human woman. Her name was Rin and together she and my brother left for a more simple life in the far southeast… leaving me to be the next dog god. Though being a god was a way for me to get any laguary I wanted there was one thing that I knew 'I' could only provide for myself that I longed for so much; a wife" the dog god finishing his tail of woe.

Kagome was speechless, never had she ever heard such a sad story. "Is every half demon's story this sad?" she asked before she could stop herself.

The dog god looked down. "Sadly with every half demon you meet theirs a sadder story, at least that's how I've seen it. For two long years I felt like there was nothing to live for, I kept the village safe like my father and brother did before me, but I never saw anything worthwhile in my life… that is until about a year ago, I had been the dog god for at least two years and I was viewing your village through the mirror pond (a pond that lets me see anything anywhere through air and liquid) and… I saw you and I had never seen anyone so beautiful. For a year I watched you though my pond and in the process I felt myself falling deeper in love with you than I ever thought was possible, so with that being said at my shine on the hill I spoke to your guardian Kaede and told her I wanted you as my bride, but she told me she'd never marry you off to anyone not even to the dog god. Three times I asked her for your hand, but every time the stubborn old hag refused until I couldn't take it anymore…" the half demon trailed off, letting Kagome catch on.

"So you kidnapped me and attacked my village with demons to get what you wanted?" she asked.

The dog god then pulled her into a tight embrace. "I promise your village is safe, the demons I sent only cause a scare and did nothing else, my captain of the guard and her partner made sure of it" he promised, but Kagome only squirmed out of the hug.

"How can I trust anything you tell me? You kidnapped me!" she stated.

The dog god sighed. "Kagome, I love you deeper than you could ever imagine, I would never lie to you, so with that being said you can call me by my real name; Inuyasha. I don't want you to think of me as a god, but as you're husband" he said patiently, but the young Miko's face was unchanged.

"Look Inuyasha, it's nice that you want me to be your bride, but I have to go home, Kaede is-" Kagome started but Inuyasha cut her off.

"You're tired of that old hag treating you like a child right? This is a way you can be free of her wrath since this is an underground cave that only I can find ways in and out and there's also a spell on it to make sure no one gets in. She'll never find you here, and also since I marked you I-" the dog god started but was cut off by the young Miko before him.

"Wait, marked me? You don't mean…" Kagome triled off as he hand went to the side of her neck that stung and her eyes widened… she felt felt a mark of a pair of fangs on her neck. "No…" Kagome trailed off. She knew that when a male demon or a male half demon bite the side of a female's neck than that meant they were from then on mated to the demon who sank his fangs into her neck..

"That's right my love, I marked you so that we will be together forever, of course we'll also marry in the human way since you're a human and I'm a half human it's only fair" stated Inuyasha as he took Kagome's hand in his and kissed it softly once more.

Kagome couldn't speak, just in the past few hours her life had changed forever, she was now the mate and bride of a demon… well 'half demon' but either way this troubled her greatly.

"I- I can't be your bride, nor can I be your mate" the young miko finally managed to say.

Inuyasha raised one of his eyebrows. "And why not?" questioned the dog god.

Kagome bit her lip. "I am a miko and you are a half demon we could never work out like this," she stated. "Not to mention my destiny is to only be a miko and not anything else, especially not a wife" she added.

Inuyasha smirked. "Please your destiny is your own choice and yours alone. No one, not even a dumb old hag like Kaede can deside your fate" he stated.

Kagome frowned. "Hey! I won't have you speak poorly of the woman who raised me like that!" the young miko snapped standing up from the bed with her hands at her side balled up into fists.

"Well you can't blame me for saying that all she was doing was holding you back from happiness and all you desired like having friends…. And finding love…." the dog god trailed off.

Kagome's eyes widened. "H-how… how did you know that?" she questioned cautiously.

Inuyasha smiled softly as he stood up from the bed in front of Kagome and cupped her face in his rough hands. "I told you, I watched you from my mirror pond and as I watched you I heard you talking to yourself about your dreams and whenever you talked about these dreams you had such sadness in those beautiful brown eyes, sadness that I wanted to get rid of so I could see you smile again" said the dog god. "Kagome I choose you for my mate not just because you're beautiful but because I-" Inuyasha started but was cut off by someone knocking at the sliding door.

"My lord Kirara and I have finished slaying the remaining demons" a young woman's called from the other side of the door.

Inuyasha swore under his breath as he took his hands off of Kagome's face and turned to the door.

"Yeah okay, come on in Sango" the dog god called. With that a young woman walked in the room and Kagome nearly screamed; next to the young woman was a large lion sized yellow and black, two tailed neko demon with red eyes and a black star shape on its forehead.

The young woman wore pink and black demon slayer armor, she had her brown black hair in a high ponytail and she was holding a large bomarage bone.

Sango noticed Kagome right away and smiled. "You must be lady Kagome, it's an honor to finally meet you. My name is Sango, I'm the captain of the guard for lord Inuyasha's army, and this is Kirara my partner" the woman stated patting the large two tailed neko's head.

"Sango here will be your maid as well as captain of my army, so if you ever need anything and I am not around call Sango here and she will come to aid you" prompted Inuyasha as he turned back to Sango and Kirara. "I want you to have Kagome ready for our marriage ceremony by sunset" he demanded.

"Yes my lord" replied Sango as she and Kirara bowed their heads to the dog god, who then turned back to Kagome and took her hands in his own. "I'll see you in a few hours, I'll miss you so much, but once we marry we'll have all eternity together he promised as he pecked the miko's cheek and held onto her hands for as long as she could before walking out of the room and closing the sliding dotr in his wake.

Sango turned back to Kagome. "So my lady, I believe you have had quite a day so how about I show you to the hot springs" the captain suggested.

Kagome considered this. "If I can get out of this room there's a better chance of me getting out of here" she thought to herself.

"Um yes, please" the miko said in a small voice.

Sango smiled and beckoned Kagome to follow her.

"I will get out of her, no matter what it costs me. Hold on Kaede, I'm on my way" the young miko thought to herself determinedly.

**Hi guys, I hope this first chapter was good this is gonna be a cute 'Persephone and Hades' type story for our favorite half demon and miko! Any how see you next time! Keep reading and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I hope you like the first chapter of this story, I mean if you didn't obviously you wouldn't be reading this… anyway ONWARD MY ARMY OF READERS, READ READ!**

Kagome let out a relaxed breath while Sango washed her hair, all while the miko herself sat in the warm hot spring.

"My lady I must get your wedding kimono, but don't worry I'll leave Kirara here to watch over you" said Sango as she got up from her knees and dusted off her pink and green kimono.

Kagome frowned a bit. "Um… I don't mean to be rude but um…" the miko trailed off looking at the large neko sitting next to Sango with worry in her eyes. The captain noticed this and gave Kagome a gentle smile.

"Oh, don't worry Kirara's harmless. However it makes you more comfortable she can change into her smaller form" she proclaimed as she then turned to Kirara. "Kirara, do you mind?" asked Sango.

Kirara gave her partner a nod and sifted into a normal sized cat after standing up, which made her big claws and fangs disappear. Kagome couldn't help but let out a gasp, Kirara was so cute in this form!

"Well my lady I will be back in a moment" stated Sango as she then bowed to Kagome and left the hot spring room, closing the sliding doors in her wake.

"Now's my chance!" the young miko thought to herself as she quickly got out of the hot spring, dried herself off, and put her red and white miko outfit back on, but just before she could reach the door, Kagome felt Kirara purring and pawing at her leg.

"Um… hello Kirara" the miko stated awkwardly, hardly having any idea how to react to a demon that wasn't trying to kill her. Her thoughts were then interrupted when Kirara let out an adorable 'meow' and leaped onto the miko's shoulders, surprising the young girl. "Um…" Kagome triled off but stopped when Kirara nuzzled her face with her own, the young miko's eyes softened. "Aw, you're so sweet and soft" said Kagome as she gently stroked one of Kirara's ears with two of her fingers, making the small neko lean into her touch and lick Kagome's cheek, making the miko giggle. "Aw thanks I really needed that…" Kagome trailed off as her smile then turned into a frown. "I don't understand, I'm a miko and Inuyasha is a half demon, of all the women in the world why would he choose me as his bride? I don't understand it Kirara, I really don't" said the miko taking Kirara off of her shoulders, into her arms and scratching her behind the ears.

"My lady I have your-" Sango started as she came into the hot springs room only to see Kirara cuddling with Kagome… who was back in her miko outfit and very close to the door.

Kagome stared at the captain, expecting her to be angry at her for trying to escape, but to her surprise, Sango smiled at her softly. "My lady…. I don't blame you at all, if I was in your position I'd try to escape too…" she trailed off.

Kagome frowned at her. "Then why try to stop me?!" she snapped.

Sango looked up at her. "I'm only doing what lord Inuyasha asked of me" she proclaimed.

This made Kagome even more angry. "But you're human, so why do you follow the orders of a half demon who kidnapped an innocent maiden?!" the miko yelled.

Sango sighed. "You're right it is indeed strange that a demon slayer such as myself serves a half demon and is the general of his demon army, but I owe lord Inuyasha and his late father my life. not to mention lord Inuyasha has always been a loyal and kind friend to me" she said.

Kagome gave a slight gasp. "Wait but what do you mean you owe him your life?" she asked.

Sango smiled. "Well as I said before I was once a demon slayer, as was my little brother Kohaku and our late father this was a little over six years ago, Kohaku and I had been trained all our lives with our father to be demon slayers and were ready to take on the world…. But everyone in our village had died from famine. The three of us and Kirara were the only demon slayers left. We were hungry and tired from traveling and looking for a new place to live…. We thought we were done for, even my father was starting to give up… that is until lord Inuyasha and his late father Toga found use; lord Toga and his wife lady Izayoi took pity on us and gave use a home, food, water, and an everlasting friendship. So from then on, my father was the general and captain of lord Toga, the dog god's army… that is until he died on the battlefield about a year after we started living here. Everyone who lived and served here was heartbroken, especially lord Toga and his family, not to mention me and Kohaku, but shortly after my father's death I took his place as general since I was his first born, with Kohaku as my second in command, and Kirara as my partner and life soon got better for us" Sango said finishing her story.

Kagome stared at her. "I… I can't even…. I'm sorry Sango. I guess because of what I've been told and taught about demons and half demons, I'm also quick to judge humans who serve and are friends with them" she explained.

Sango gave Kagome a gentle nod and a smile. "It's alright my lady, I understand" said the captain.

"Please call me Kagome, everyone does" the miko requested.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" she asked as Kirara purred at her side.

Kagome smiled at her. "Positive, So… Can you help me escape?" the miko questioned, but to her dismay Sango shook her head.

"I'm sorry Kagome but I can't risk losing my place here, it's all me and my brother have, plus lord Inuyahsa isn't a bad person, if you let him show you his love for you I'm sure you could learn to love him back" she encouraged softly as she took out a white silk wedding kimono and veil.

Kagome sighed sadly. "There's no way out of this is there?"

Sango shook her head, feeling sorry for her new friend. "No, and as far as I'm concerned you already tried talking to him and that didn't work did it?" she asked.

"No it didn't work at all" Kagome stated sadly.

"Then I suggest you try to at least like lord Inuyasha I mean he loves you more than I think he's loved anyone else" the captain prompted, but Kagome's shoulders only slumped.

"If he really did live me he would let me go" she thought to herself as Sango helped her put on the wedding kimono and once it was one Sango smiled at the young miko before her.

"Kagome, I can already tell you'll be the most beautiful bride there ever was" she proclaimed.

Kagiome gave her new friends the smallest of smiles. "Thank you Sango" she said barely above whisper.

Sango then took the miko's hand for reassurance. "Everything will turn out okay I promise, now sit down here, so I can brush your hair" the captain requested walking over and patting a near bay rock that looked like a stool. Kagome gave a nod and sat in front of Sango, but just before the captain could pull out the brush from the side of her kimono, the sliding door leading out into the cave corridor opened and in stepped a little demon that looked like a brown linx. He walked on two legs and wore blue clothing.

"Hi there!" he greeted the two young women in front of him. Sango and Kagome turned to the little guy, and once Sango saw him she immediately tried to push him out of the room.

"Bunza, what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be preparing for the wedding at sunset tonight?" asked the captain.

Bunza smiled cheekly at her. "I know, but I wanted to meet Kagome after all she's gonna be my new sister, so I thought I'd introduce myself" said the small linx child as he hurried past Sango and hopped into Kagome's lap after giving Kirara a pat on the head. "Hiya, new big sister!" Bunza greeted with a smile.

"Um… Hi" said Kagome awkwardly.

Bunza smiled at her again. "Gosh, it's so great to meet you Kagome, my name is Bunza I'm inuyasha's little brother and ooo… you're even prettier than I thought you'd be. Okay I'll down to it" stated the little linx clearing his throat. "*Ahem* one; take good care of my brother, he'll need it, two; you have to let me hang out with him wherever I want to and-" Bunza tried to continue but Sango cut him off.

"Um Bunza, Kagome needs to get ready for her wedding with lord Inuyahsa, so with that being said how about you go help him get ready?" the captain suggested.

Bunza turned to Sango, looking disappointed. "Aw, fine..." the linx child trailed off, but then he turned back to Kagome and gave her a hug the best way he could since he was so much smaller than her. Kagome was shocked but nonetheless hugged the little guy back. "Bye Kagome, I can't wait to see you and my brother married!" Bunza called as he rushed out the door. Once Bunza had left the miko turned to Sango with a confused look on her face.

"Um.. if it's okay to ask are Inuyasha and Bunza related?" asked Kagome.

Sango smiled as she began to brush Kagome's hair. "Oh, they aren't related by blood whatsoever, but Bunza is like a little brother to lord Inuyasha. Ever since Lady Izayoi found Bunza as an orphaned toddler she and lord Toga took him into their home so young lord Inuyasha could have a playmate growing up. Even though the two are a few hundred years apart in age they bonded like brothers. Bunza is lord Inuyasha's best friend so it's no surprise that he wanted to meet you to see who his big brother is marrying" stated the captain. Kagome said nothing after that, all she could think and wonder about was what her future held after she became the dog gods wife.

)^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)()^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^()(^)(^)^)(^)(^)(^()(^((^()^)^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^((^)

Inuyasha couldn't stop smiling as he put a red kimono robe over his chest and looked in the mirror while smiling. "I can't believe this day has finally come, I'm going to marry Kagome" he said happily as he straightened his kimono. That's when Bunza came running into the room.

"Brother!" the linx child shouted, jumping onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Hey Bunza, where have you been?" asked the dog god playfully giving Bunza a nuggie.

"Hey, hey, ha, ha!" the little linx child laughed as Inuyasha then let him out of his grasp.

"Okay bro, how do I look?" asked the dog god showing his attire. Bunza looked at Inuyasha up and down as he stood in front of him, put a finger to his chin and squinted.

"Hm… great, you look great but here, give this to Kagome" Bunza suggested as he held out a yellow and white lily to inuyasha who smiled.

"Bunza, you're a genius" stated the dog god as he took the lily and gave it a sniff.

"Oh by the way, can I just say that you my friend have awesome taste, Kagome is really beautiful, you know if she had a little sister I'd ask her to be my mate" the linx child prompted.

Inuyasha turned to his brother. "Wait, you've met Kagome?" he questioned. "When?"

Bunza waved his hand at the dog god dismissively. "Oh, just now. I had to introduce myself to my new sister and give her my blessing you know" he replied.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes playfully. "Well in that case, I'm glad you like her…" the half demon trialed off with a happy sigh. "And I could never ask for anyone better to be my mate" he thought to himself as he smiled softly at the lovely lily blossom in his hands. He then turned to Bunza. "Let's go, the wedding is about to take place"

**Cliff hanger! Ha, Ha! Please don't hate me but I won't be able to update at all until "after" I come back to the country with my dad I'm going on a vacation with him for a week or so, so please be patient and on the bright side I'll have a lot of time to write, but I need some help with something, if "anyone" knows how a Japanese wedding is done please tell me because I don't know how it's done, embarrassing to admit but it's true PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW IF YOU CAN! And also comment on this chapter while you're at it, okay? Okay! See you in a little over a week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry it took me a while but I'm back any way I won't keep you waiting any longer for this ONWARD!**

Kagome looked at herself in a mirror that was on one of the hot spring room's walls and she could barely recognize herself; she wore a white silk wedding kimono with pink decorative flowers on the sleeves, and she wore a white short silk veil on her head. The young miko wouldn't deny the attire was beautiful, but that didn't make the matter at hand any easier to accept… it didn't change the fact that she was going to end up the wife of a half demon.

"You look very lovely Kagome, all I need to do is add the color to your lips and cheeks and then you'll be ready" said Sango as she and Kagome sat on two stool shaped rocks. The young miko said nothing as the captain used a small delicate brush to put light pink blush on her cheeks for her.

Sango then noticed the sadness in the miko's eyes, and without hesitation the captain leaned over and gave Kagome a hug. "I'll always be here for you Kagome, I know we've only been friends for a short time, but I'm here for you both as your maid and friend" Sango promised with a gentle smile.

Kagome smiled sadly and hugged her new friend back. "Thank you, Sango. I've never had a friend before"

Sango then pulled out of the hug and smiled at Kagome. "Well, now you do" the general prompted as she finished putting the red coloring on the young miko's lips with her fingers. "You look perfect Kagome... Lets be on our way to the shrine chamber, there you and lord Inuyasha shall be wedded" Sango stated as she helped Kagome up from her stoll, who froze at her friend's words, but then she let out a breath.

"Even if I do become Inuyasha's wife, that won't stop me from finding a way home!" the miko thought to herself determinedly as Sango and Kirara, who transformed into her bigger self, led her out of the hot springs and down the cave-like corridor… where her future husband was waiting for her… so he could take her for his wife.

)(^))(^)(^()(^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^((^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^))^((^))^)(^((^)(^))(^()^))^)(^)(^)(^())^)()^)(^)(^)(^)(^()

Meanwhile in the shrine chamber, inuyasha was discussing important matters with his most trusted friends; Miroku the monk who was going to tie Inuyasha and Kagome as one, Myoga the small demon flea who was like a second father to Inuyasha growing up, and of course Bunza, Inuyasha's adopted little brother and best friend.

"Inuyasha, my lord are you certain you want to go through with marrying this woman? She is not only a complete human but also a miko!" Myoga prompted jumping up and down on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I'm more than sure Myoga. Kagome is the only woman I want for my mate, there can be no other" the dog god stated.

"I have to agree with Inuyasha, Myoga. For it is very rare that one finds the one they are destined to spend eternity with, and from what I have heard, it seems that lady Kagome is perfect for our master" Miroku proclaimed.

"Yeah Kagome will take good care of Inuyasha, I've met her and she's the perfect mate for my big brother!" said Bunza with his chin held high and his arms crossed.

Myoga sighed. "Okay yes, from what you have told us my lord, Kagome sounds very pleasant indeed, but overall there is one thing that has me worried the most…" Myoga trailed off letting everyone else catch on.

Inuyasha growled. "Damn, Myoga you're still worried about that old hag Kaede? HA! You know she can't find us, and even if she did manage to find the demonic aura hidden under Miroku's spiritual powered barrier she could never get in this cave, that old hags powers aren't strong enough to even be considered a threat!" Inuyasha stated confidently with his chin held high.

Miroku frowned a bit at the dog god remark. "Never underestimate one with spiritual powers my lord. If I may after the wedding I would like to strengthen my barrier from each side just as a precaution, we don't want anything happening to our fair lady Kagome" said the young monk.

"Feh! Fine you can do that after you wed me and Kagome" Inuyasha grumbled. Suddenly there was a knock at the sliding door that led out into the corridor. Inuyasha's ears perked up. "Oh, ok Sango and Kirara are here with Kagome, everyone take your places!" the dog god ordered silently. With that being said Miroku quickly grabbed his staff and sat cross legged in front of the red and black shrine and in front of him were two small dishes of sake wine.

Inuyahsa sat on the front right side of Miroku, while Myoga and Bunza sat at Inuyasha's other side. "Alright, Sango, Kirara bring her in!" The dog god commanded looking towards the sliding door which opened to reveal Sango leading Kirara, who had Kagome on her back, into the room.

Kagome kept her head down as they entered the room. All she wanted to do was go home…. But none of that mattered at the moment. The miko knew if she really did want to leave she would have to go through with what the dog god wanted… for now, even if it meant becoming his wife.

Once they were close enough to the shrine, Sango helped the bride off of the large neko's back and guided her to sit in front of Miroku across from Inuyasha. When the monk caught sight of Sango fully he gave her a charming smile, but the general only rolled her eyes while she and Kirara, who turned back to her smaller size, sat on Kagome's other side.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha and Kagome and cleared his throat and began the ceremony, however Kagome could barely hear him over her thoughts, all she could do was look down and try to hold back her tears.

"Come on Kagome, get a grip, all you have to do is find a way out of here after this…. But still no matter where I go this half demon will be my husband…" the miko trailed off in her head. Kagome was so lost in thought that she almost didn't hear Miroku telling her and Inuyasha it was time to drink the sake. Kagome then let her shaking hands reach forward and took the small sake dish in her hands, Inuyasha did the same and held his drinking dish in his clawed hands. Kagome bit her lip when Miroku told them to drink the sake at the same time three times. The dog god and the miko did so and by the time they were done with their three sips each Kagome could feel her heart beating wildly against her chest. "Why am I so nervous? After I escape none of this will matter- OH NO! Right after this me and the dog god will have to have-" the miko started to think but her thoughts were then interrupted by Miroku.

"Lord Inuyasha, Lady Kagome, please trade your sake dishes and then take three sipes from them at the same time once more"

Kagome nearly choked on her own breath, she knew that this would be the last step of the ceremony…. And after that…. She'd be a married woman… The miko then placed her dish in front of the dog god, who placed his dish in front of her, once they had exchanged their sake the two then took the dishes in their hands…. And took the necessary three sips…. The ceremony was now complete…

"May the union of lord Inuyahsa and lady Kagome please you mighty bouda…" Miroku said closing the ceremony.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^((^)(^((^)(^))^))^((^)(^((^)(^((^((^()^))^)(^((^((^(^)(^)(^))^))^)(^)(^))^((^))^)(^)(^))(^^

After the wedding ceremony, Inuyasha guided Kagome to her new chamber… or rather "their" chamber. Inuyasha opened the sliding door and kagome nearly let out a loud gasp, the room was so beautiful. The wardrobe of silk kimonos she had seen earlier in the room she had woken up in was in the far right hand corner of the room, there was a lit torch on each rock like wall, and the bed had silk and fur covers… with red rose petals scattered upon it…

Kagome gulped. "I have to find some way out of this, I don't care if I am Inuyasha's wife, there is no way I am-" the miko's thoughts were then interrupted when her new husband picked her up bridal style, carried her towards the bed and laid her upon it before joining her. Kagome kept her eyes on Inuyasha, waiting to see what he would do next.

"Please don't ask me to do it, please, please…" she begged in thought, but all the dog god did was put his palm to the young miko's cheek and smiled gently at her.

"Kagome, I know you're scared but you don't have to be, I would never hurt you. All I want from you is your love, and I will wait as long as it takes to get as well as do anything to get it, so with that being said, what do you need to make this place feel more like home to you? Just name it and I'll get it for you" Inuyasha promised as he stroked Kagome's cheek with his thumb gently.

Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore, before she could even mutter a word her eyes filled with tears and it wasn't long before they made their way down her cheeks, making Inuyasha's eyes widen.

"Kagome what's wrong. What did I say!?" he asked, looking and sounding very concerned, but Kagome only covered her face in both of her hands as her cries grew stronger. Without any hesitation, Inuyasha tried to pull his wife into a hug, but the miko immediately backed away from him, not out of fear, but out of anger. "Kagome please tell me what's wrong and let me help you" the dog god said gently.

Kagome's hands then balled up into fists. "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG, I WANT TO GO HOME!" the miko shouted, pulling her hands away from her face which showed the large tears running down her face. Inuyasha was so stunned at his wife's sudden outburst that he nearly fell over as she continued. "YOU JUST FORCED ME TO MARRY YOU, WITHOUT THE BLESSING FROM MY GUARDIAN I MIGHT ADD, AND JUST ACT LIKE THIS IS ALL FINE! WELL IT'S NOT!" Kagome cried as more tears slid down her cheeks. Inuyasha stared at his wife, his heart full of pain at seeing her cry. After a bit of hesitation this time, he wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her into a warm embrace, but when the miko tried to pull away the half demon's grip on her tightened.

"Please…" Kagome whimpered. "Let me go home"

"YOU ARE HOME!" Inuyasha snarled loudly making Kagome jump in his arms, but he only held her tighter.

"What is this? Not only is Inuyasha acting strange but his aura has changed… its the aura… of a full demon…! Kagome thought fearfully as she trembled fearfully in her husband's arms.

"You belong here with me, and I will never let you go…. NEVER!" Inuyasha said, shouting at the final word, making Kagome whimper again as she looked up to see that the dog god's face had a purple streak on each cheek, his fangs had grown longer as did his claws that were lightly digging into the flesh of her arm, his eyes were red and blue, and he was growling at her.

The miko froze in fear. "P-please mighty dog god, please don't hurt me…" Kagome begged in a voice that was barely above whisper. Once his wife's plea reached his ears, Inuyasha then stopped growling as he felt himself revert back to his half demon form. His claws and fangs went back to their normal size, the purple streaks on his cheeks disappeared, and his eyes reverted back to their beautiful golden color and as this all happened, his grip loosened on Kagome and once loose enough the miko go off of the bed and started to run towards the door, but before she could reach it Inuyahsa, grabbed her hand.

"Kagome, wait! Please, I'm sorry I-" he started but Kagome cut him off.

"DON'T! Leave me alone!" she shouted as more large tears ran down her cheeks.

"Please mate, let me explain" the dog god practically pleaded, but the miko only shook her head.

"No, you demons are all the same, you only take what you want when you want it, and don't even think about how it affects others, YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Kagome screeched. Inuyasha's eyes widened at his wife's words, he then let go of her hand and once he did the miko ran out of the room and down the corridor, leaving a stunned Inuyahsa in her wake.

Kagoem didn't know where she was running, but she knew she couldn't stop, eventually she found herself back at the hot spring room where she found her miko outfit and after changing into it she started running down the corridor again. After wandering around the maze of cave halls, kagome came upon a small broom closet. It had a small wooden bucket with a mop in it inside.

"Well it has a door so it's better than nothing" Kagome thought to herself as she entered the closet and closed the door behind. Though it was a very small closet, Kagome somehow managed to sit down and lean against one of the walls and fall into a deep sleep…."

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(()^))^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))^)(^(^(*^((^((^)(^)(^((^)(^()(^^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^((^))^)()^)

Kagome awakened from a very uncomfortable slumber. Her limbs and back ached from sleeping right side up against a hard cave wall, so much so that for a moment when she rose up to stretch them she feared they might be broken.

"I wonder how long I was asleep" the miko wondered as she stretched her limbs while exiting the broom closet. "Well at least Inuyasha hasn't found me yet" Kagome thought to herself.

"I must keep moving to find a way out. I know I can do it" she said to herself as she began to run down the corridor again.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^)(^)(^()^()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

Meanwhile in the master bed chamber, Inuyasha was sitting on the large bed with his hands in his hair. He hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep that night for the fact that he couldn't decide whether or not to go after Kagome and even more so he was still shaken up by what she had called him, that word seemed to echo in his ears ever since he heard it that previous night… monster…. monster…. MONSTER!

The dog god sighed. "She had every right to call me that, I lost control of my full demon… What am I gonna do? Kagome won't even come near me now let alone touch me how can I-" Inuyasha was saying to himself wbut was then cut off when the sliding door of the room opened.

"Hey brother, I wanted to-" Bunza started as he walked into the room but stopped when he saw how miserable Inuyasha looked. "Wow, was it that bad in your marriage bed last night?" the linx child asked, raising an eyebrow. This made Inuyasha's head shoot up and turn as red as his kimono.

"W-what how do you even- I mean-" the dog god stuttered but then sighed as he ran a clawed hand through his bangs. "Bunza, me and Kagome didn't do anything like that last night… we got into a fight and I turned into a full demon" Inuyasha explained.

Bunza's eyes widened. "Wait, you what?! That only happens when your life is badly threatened and there's no other way to save yourself!" the little linx exclaimed.

"I know, I'm not sure how, but when it happened I felt like I lost my patience, because Kagome kept saying she wanted to go home and leave me, but I felt myself return to normal when…. She begged me not to hurt her, after that she called me a monster and ran out of the room" said the dog god in a brokenhearted way.

Bunza sighed, walked over to his brother and sat on the bed next to him. "Inuyahsa, I'm gonna be honest here, if you want this woman to love you, you may have to consider how she feels about all this. I mean you did kidnap her from home and marked her without permission…" Bunza trailed off biting his bottom lip. Inuyahsa said nothing for a moment but then he sighed.

"I know… I… know what I did was wrong, but if I had asked Kagome to marry me do you honestly think she would say yes to a half demon?" asked the dog god sadly.

"Well your mother said yes to your father" said the linx child.

"That's because my father saved her village and promised to protect it forever, not to mention he was a full strong demon and not an abomination… like me" Inuyasha stated.

Bunza frowned. "You are not an abomination Inuyasha, just because some rotten humans think that about half demons, doesn't mean it's true!" the linx child shouted angrily.

Inuyasha then looked at his brother with a sad smile. "Thanks for that Bunza" he said as he got up from the bed and began to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going brother?" asked the linx child.

Inuyasha looked back at him. "Im' gonna go hang out with my kind for a bit…. If you see Kagome then…. Tell her I'm sorry" the dog god requested, but Bunza shook his head.

"Brother that's something you'll have to do yourself" he stated.

Inuyasha looked down. "I know…" he said sadly as he left the room closing the sliding door in his wake.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(())(^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^)(^()^)(^)(^)(^()(^))(^)()(^)(^))(^)(^)(^))

Kagome's knees were aching for running so much, her bare feet had forming blisters on them, and she was hungry, very hungry and running for the past few hours only made her hunger grow. She stopped running after she fully acknowledged her ailments, and put her hand on the cave-like wall to catch her breath. After a few moments the miko looked up to see she was in some kind of steam vent like area where thick steam came from large cracks in the ground. Kagome then walked up to a small steam vent and held both of her hands to the warm steam. "Oh that's so nice…" she trailed off and decided to sit in front of the steam vent for a while, so she sat down on her knees in front of it and held her hands in front of it close to the steam but not close enough to get them damp. The heat was so nice that Kagome hadn't noticed that nearly seven minutes went by or that her hair was a little bit damp because of the steam vent behind her. That's when the miko heard children laughing from around the corner of the steam vent area. Curious Kagome stood up, dusted off her miko kimono and walked over to the corner, peeking behind it and gasped, she saw young children, six of them, three boys and three girls playing…. And they were all half demons!

The oldest looking child was a girl who looked about eleven. She had short turquoise hair in a short high ponytail, light olive green eyes, pointed ears, was barefooted and wore a yellowish tunic and purple shell necklace.

The next oldest child or rather children were identical twin boys who looked about ten. They both had green and orange hair, but one of the twins was a bit taller than the other and had more green hair than orange, while the slightly shorter twin had more orange hair than green. Both of the twin boys wore blue tunics, had pointy ears, were bare footed, and had light orange eyes.

The next oldest looking child, who looked about eight, was a half goat demon since it was plain to see he had a pair of goat horns on the sides of his head, he had lavender colored hair, very tan skin, wore a grey tunic and was bare footed.

One of the youngest looking children was a pale girl, who looked about seven or eight, had olive green hair with bangs in pigtails, she had light green eyes, wore a green tunic, was barefooted, and had small orange horns on the top of her head.

Finally the youngest of the six children was a girl who looked about four or five, and was a half fish demon with fin like ears, purple hair in a messy bun, had playful blue eyes, was barefooted, and wore a pink tunic.

Kagome was speechless as she watched the children playing and laughing. "Half demon children… they're… so cute… why are they here though? I don't sense any full demons or humans close by" Kagome thought to herself as she couldn't help but smile at the happy children, they very much reminded her of the children back at her village… her home… The miko's smile slowly faded when her village came into mind, however as she turned to walk away, Kagome heard a familiar voice come into ear shot, laughing with the children who got more excited from the sound of it. Kagome's eyes widened when she turned back around to see who was now with the children; Inuyasha. The dog god opened his arms to the six children, who were all yelling his name and tackled him rather than just hugging him.

"Whoa, whoa there guys can I get up at least?" Inuyasha asked laughing as he picked up the purple haired girl and tossed her up in the air and catched her in his arms a few times, making her giggle.

"Hm, let's think about that…" the twin boy with more green hair than orange trailed off pretending to think and after a moment he looked to his twin brother, who had more orange hair than green, and answered for him.

"Nope, not a chance" the other twin stated.

Inuyasha then stared at the twins who were holding his left side down on the ground. "Oh gosh I'm so scared" he mocked playfully as he ruffled the two boy's hair, making them laugh.

"If you introduce us to our new sister we'll let you go, deal?" asked the girl with olive green pigtails and was holding down Inuyasha's right side with the turquoise haired girl and the lavender haired boy, who nodded.

"Yeah, please Inuyasha can we meet Kagome?" he asked.

The dog god then turned to the lavender haired boy and gently placed his hand on his head and softly ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry Shion, maybe later" he proclaimed, making the turquoise haired girl next to the lavender haired boy frown.

"But Inuyasha, you promised to introduce us to Kagome today!" she exclaimed while straightening her high ponytail.

Inuyasha sighed. "I know Asagi, and I'm sorry about that, it's just that now is not a good time," he said.

"Why not big brother?" the purple haired girl with fin ears asked curiously.

The dog god smiled at the youngest child in the group softly as he sat up and put her in his lap. "Well Ai, it's… it's nothing for you guys to worry about, how about this we just-" Inuyasha started but was cut off when Miroku entered the room.

"Inuyasha my lord, Totosai has requested your presence, it's urgent" stated the monk.

Inuyasha sighed and then looked at the children on the ground with him. "I'm sorry guys, I promise we'll hang out later" he said in a sad voice as he stood up only to have Ai grab on to his left leg and cling to it.

"Don't leave big brother!" she whined giving the dog god a pouty face.

The dog god chuckled as he picked up the little girl and rested her on his shoulder. "I promise Ai, I'll come right back after I'm done talking with Totosai and then all of us can hang out until we drop, sound good?" he asked.

Ai smiled at this. "Okay, you promise?" the little girl questioned.

Inuyasha smiled as he took Ai off of his shoulder and set her down on her feet so she was standing next to the turquoise haired girl Asagi. "I promise, now you kids behave, alright? I'll be back" he smiled as he patted Ai on the head and then left the cave room with Miroku.

Kagome, who was still hiding, couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. "I thought Inuyasha was just another selfish lying demon… but he's so kind and gentle with those children and they may be half demon's as well but.. It's so hard to hate them when they're…. When they're so sweet and adorable…" she trailed off in thought, not realizing that she was sticking her head out too far from behind the enterice to the steam vent area, and once the six children turned around they gasped.

"Wait she wouldn't be…" the olive green haired girl trailed off putting her fingers to her lips.

"She's gotta be…" Asagi answered trailing off as well.

"She's definitely" the twins finished.

Kagome's eyes then widened when she realized they were indeed looking at and talking about her. "Um… hi?" she greeted shyly.

"SISTER!" the six children shouted excitedly as they ran up to Kagome and hugged her waist.

The Miko was unsure of what to do for a moment, but then she sighed and patted some of the children on the head.

"I can't believe it, you're even more pretty than brother inuyasha said you'd be!" Ai exclaimed, jumping onto Kagome's back which surprised the young miko.

Asagi frowned. "Ai!" she scolded before sighing and looking up at Kagome. "I'm sorry sister Kagome, Ai here loves meeting new people" she said nervously looking at the half fish girl.

Kagome then carefully took Ai off of her back and into her arms, to which Ai giggled and wrapped her arms around the miko, who could help but smile and hold the little girl closer. "Um… I'm sorry… but who…" Kagome trailed off, making Asagi's eyes widen.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I'm Asagi," she said straightening her turquoise ponytail before continuing. "This is Moegi" Asagi stated pointing to the girl who had olive green pigtails and was waving to the miko.

"Hello Kagome," said Moegi sweetly, making Kagome smile at her and wave back as Asagi introduced the other children.

"These are the twins, the one with more green hair is Roku and the one with more orange hair is Dai" stated the turquoise haired girl ushering to the twins.

"Hey" said Roku, giving Kagome a flirtatious smile and wink.

"Do you have a little sister as cute as you by any chance?" asked Dai, earning an elbow in the side from his twin brother. "What?!" he asked, rubbing his side.

"Shut up, that's what!" Roku gritted.

"Sorry, I'm just asking because I mean who wouldn't want someone as cute as Kagome as their mate. You said it yourself, that Inuyasha was lucky to be marrying her!" Dai exclaimed.

The boy's words made Kagome blush.

"Well Dai is right, you really are pretty big sister…" The lavender haired boy trailed off shyly while blushing.

Kagome turned to the boy. "Oh… um well thank you" she said, that's when she noticed the lavender haired boy was staring deeply into her eyes with wonder. "Um… is there something wrong little one?" asked the miko.

The boy blushed again and looked down. "My name is Shion, sister Kagome, I'm sorry for staring at you, it's just... Your eyes are so sparkly and pretty" Shion tried off.

Kagome blinked. "Oh…. thank you" she said, knowing her face was most likely as red as a tomato by now.

"Big sister, will you play with us since big brother Inuyasha is busy?" asked Ai sweetly.

Kagome's eyes worded a bit. "Um… well-" the miko started but was cut off by all six children.

"Pleeeease?" they all begged with big puppy eyes that made Kagome's heart melt.

"Well, I suppose it would be fun… alright" she said, making all the children cheer.

"Cool, come on Kagome, we'll play in our garden" stated Roku, grabbing the miko's left hand while her right held onto Ai, and started pulling her along with him.

"Yeah the gardens our favorite place to hang out" Dai agreed as he too pulled on Kagome's left hand so she would follow him as well as his brother and as the two boys pulled the miko along with them, Shion and Moegi pushed Kagome's back to get her to move faster, all while Asagi lead the way.

As they went on Kagome (much to her surprise) began to wonder how Inuyasha was doing, and for some odd reason it bothered her that she didn't know...

**Okay I thought I'd make this a little longer than normal chapters at least I believe it was longer but anyway sorry it took me so long but with this whole COVID-19 scary stuff going on I haven't been able to focus as well as I normally do anyway let me just say pray, pray that this will be over soon and someone finds a cure for this virus, MAY GOD BE WITH YOU ALL! :)**


End file.
